Quand Il n'y a plus rien a perdre
by maariie05
Summary: (Pendant la guerrre et après.) Je viens de tous les perdre, à quoi bon rester là ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Il y a peut-être un espoir, l'espoir de tout gagner. Sans limites.
1. Chapter 1

Les éclairs verts et rouges fusaient à travers Poudlard. C'était la fin, à ce moment-là, je vis Ron qui me faisait signe de le suivre à l'intérieur du château, voulant aussi sauver ma peau, je le suivis. Quand nous sommes arrivés au 3eme étage, un mangemort est apparut juste en face de nous, le temps que je réagisse, Ron était à terre. Plus rien, un silence de morts. Une voix se fit entendre :

Harry Potter est mort !

Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Au loin je vis l'entrée de la bibliothèque, pour me cacher, je fonçai jusque là. Je n'arrivais plus à réléchir, je ne savais pas quoi faire, mes meilleurs amis étaient morts. Nous étions finis. Les ténèbres nous avaient vaincu.

Sous la fatigue et les larmes, je tombis dans un sommeil assez mouvementé. Quand je me suis réveillée, il n'y avait plus un bruit. De peur que les mangemorts cherchent les derniers survivants, je me cachais encore plus loin. En bougeant, un livre est tombé, de peur d'avoir été entendu, j'ai sursauté et me suis accroché à ce que je trouvais par terre. Un collier, mon collier était tombé sous le choc. Mon retourneur de temps. J'envisageais de partir, dans une autre époque ou même à l'époque de Voldemort, de Tom Jédusor. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était déjà un monstre à cette époque. Après avoir longtemps réfléchit, je me rendais compte que je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter la chose ?

Je ne me souvenais pas exactemet la date alors je me suis rendu dans les archives à la recherche des anciens élèves. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je tombis enfin sur l'année où Tom Jédusor devenait plus fort ; 1942.

Il fallait faire de nombreux tours et je me mis à compter à chaque tours que je faisais faire à mon retourneur de temps.

Quand les années arrêtèrent de défiler, je me sentis mal et avais envie de vomir. Quand je réussie à voir tout ce qui se passait, je remarquais où j'étais.

Je me trouvais dans la biblothèque. 30 ans avant.

Je vis des yeux me regarder, en fait, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle me fixaient. Ce qui me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Je décidais de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un que je connaissais, en essayant d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledor, je me souvins qu'à ce moment-là, le directeur était le Professeur Dippet. Où chercher ? Je continuais de marcher, le plus vite possible quand une voix derrière moi m'interrompa :

- Mademoiselle ?


	2. Chapter 2

Vampirenessi : Merci, le premier review fait toujours plaisir ! Et puis je commençai à peser que personne ne lirai cette histoire ^^'

Bonne Lecture en tout cas :)

Chapitre 2 : Renouveau.

Mademoiselle ?

Je me retourna et vis le professeur Dumbledore, ouf, enfin quelqu'un que je connais.

Bonjour Professeur, je me nomme Hermione Granger, je viens d'arriver ici, mais je me suis un petit peu perdue en voulant aller me présenter au Professeur Dippet.

Mademoiselle Granger, c'est assez étrange que vous n'arriviez que maintenant, mais d'où venez-vous ? Et dans quelle année vous allez être intégrée ?

A ce moment-là, je me suis demandée si je ne devais pas tout lui raconter, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il serait au courant, il l'était surement déjà, le Professeur Dumbledore savait toujours tout. C'est alors que je lui demanda de m'écouter patiemment. Ce qu'il fit. Avec toute sa curiosité, il hésita à me couper plusieurs fois, mais chacune de mes phrases le rendait de plus en plus sceptique. Me croyait-il ? Peut-être. Surement. Lorsque j'eus finit mon histoire, il resta bouche ouverte et osa me poser la question qui l'interessait le plus :

Mademoiselle Granger, je pense avoir bien compris, et je pense aussi pouvoir vous faire confiance, mais je voudrais savoir quelque chose. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour que votre Voldemort n'existe pas ? Bien entendu, je ne pense qu'il soit possible d'arrêter Tom dans sa quête de pouvoir.

Je ne me suis pas encore posée la question mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué, ma venue n'était pas réfléchie et je pense d'ailleurs que je ne pourrais jamais revenir à mon époque, mais en voyant la date d'aujourd'hui, je me suis dis que je n'avais rien à perdre.

En tout cas vous ne manquez pas ni de courage ni de culot. J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez faire, mais sachez que si vous avez besoin de la moindre aide, je n'hésiterai pas à vous aider.

En fait, j'ai quelque choe à vous demander. Si je veux être acceptée ici, il me faut refaire toute mon identité, mon histoire. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, en attendant, veuillez venir avec moi dans le bureau du Directeur.

Je ne peux pas lui dire la raison de ma venue, il faut qu'il croit lui-aussi à ma fausse identité.

Je m'en doute Miss, mais vous devez le voir pour être acceptée quand même.

Je suivis donc le Professeur, qu'allais-je pouvoir dire au directeur, en tout cas pas la vérité.

Le mot de passe du directeur était donc « Réussite ». Un que je n'oublierais pas.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour Professeur, je viens de croiser une jeune femme qui voudrait apprendre dans notre école.

Intéressant et comment vous nommez-vous mademoiselle ?

Hermione Granger, monsieur. Je viens de France et j'ai eu des cours particuliers avec un sorcier durant six ans, et suite au décès de cette homme, j'ai décidé de venir ici.

Quel est le nom de cette homme ?

Tobb Matole

Ca ne me dis rien. Comment puis-je savoir que c'est la vérité ?

Je peux peut-être vous montrer mes compétences.

Pourquoi pas ? Mais j'ai aussi besoin de votre identité et de certains papiers à remplir. Et certains doivent être rempli par vos parents.

Oh, malheureusement, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant dans un incendie. J'ai tout perdu, donc un orphelinat m'a acceuillit et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à que Tobb me rencontre et voit que j'étais spéciale.

Je suis désolé, nous ferons donc le nécessaire pour retrouver certains documents. En attendant, vous rentrerez en dernière année et le choixpeau pour orientera dans la maison qu'il vous faut. Je pense aussi que vous devrez avoir du mal à vivre en compagnie de personnes tout le temps donc comme la personne qui devait être en prefete en chef a décliné l'offre, je vous offre ce poste, et grâce à celui-ci, vous pourrez rencontrer des personnes mais en ne vivant pas avec.

Merci beaucoup Professeur.

Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous accompagnez Miss Granger jusqu'à sa salle de prefete s'il vous plait ?

Bien sur, bonne soirée Professeur.

C'est alors qu'on se retrouva dans le couloir de tout à l'heure, le Professeur me raconta que le Directeur avait surement lu mes pensées et qu'il n'aimait pas le mensonge mais comme il était très curieux, il avait dit oui pour que je reste, il me dit aussi que s'il m'avait placé en tant que préfete, c'était pour que je me rapproche de l'autre préfet, qui n'était autre que Tom Jédusor.

Dumbledore m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle et me souhaita bonne nuit et bon courage.

Alors que je pensais être seule, une voix se fit entendre dans la salle de bain...


	3. Chapter 3

BrunasseLucile: Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et donne moi ton avis :)

Bonne lecure :)

Chap 3 :

- Euh.. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu alors je décida d'aller dans ma chambre voir si les affaires que le professeur Dumblodore m'avait acheté y était. Je fus immédiatement surprise et conquise par la décoration de cette chambre qui était la mienne dorénavant. Le lit était juste magnifique en baldaquin, la chambre était neutre, avec autant de gris que de bleu. Je n'avais jamais eu une chambre aussi belle. Je savais que je me sentirais bien ici quoi qu'il puisse passer. Une chambre est en quelque sorte un refuge, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien passer tout le temps que j'ai dans ma chambre.

D'un coup, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Ca y est , l'heure des présentations s'imposait.

- Bonjour, j'ai reçu une lettre du Professeur Dippet me disant qu'il avait trouvé une remplaçante pour ce poste de Préfète donc je viens me présenter. Tom Jédusor. On m'a dit aussi que tu venais d'arriver, en effet je ne t'ai jamais vu. Comment se fait-il que tu arrives en dernière année et qu'on te place déjà en tant que Préfète ?

- C'est un peu compliqué en fait. Mes parents sont morts dans un incendie quand j'étais enfant et j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à qu'un homme qui est devenu mon précepteur ne me voit et en quelque sorte, m'adopte. Il trouvait que j'étais spéciale et il a su que j'étais une sorcière donc il m'a enseigné les cours jusqu'à cette année, mais il est mort, donc il m'avait parlé de cette école et je suis venue.

- Oh, d'accord. Je suis désolé pour tes parents et pour ton ami. Mais, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Très bien. J'étais aussi venu te dire qu'il était temps qu'on descende dans la Grande Salle pour manger, et le choixpeau te placera dans une des maisons. Tu en as entendu parler ?

- Oui, Tobb m'a expliqué, et à ce qu'il m'a dit, je préférerais aller à Serpentard.

- Ma maison, tu as fais le bon choix. On y va ? Je te montrerai un peu tout après manger.

- Merci Tom.

Je ne comprenais pas, il paraissait tout à fait gentil. Je ne suis peut-être venue la bonne année. Pourtant il me semblait que sa quête du pouvoir avait commencé très tôt et qu'il avait recruté dès sa dernière année à Poudlard. Etrange. Je le suivis quand même, en me demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête du futur mage noir.

- Tu parais ailleurs ? A quoi tu penses ?

- Oh, je me demandais juste si le choixpeau acceptera de me mettre à Serpentard.

- Demande-lui, aie confiance et il t'y mettras.

- Très bien.

Il ne paraissait même pas méchant, ni froid. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il change autant ?

Nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle et il me dit de me ranger avec les nouveaux élèves. Il partit de son côté sans me regarder. Cette personne m'intriguait énormément. Je ne comprenais pas, je m'étais trompée de personne c'était obligé. Pourtant même Dumbledore m'avait dit ne pas pouvoir changer les plans de Tom. Me cachait-il la vraie personne qu'il était ? Surement.

- Bonjour à tous, commença le Professeur Dippet, je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année, avant de parler de tout ce qui est règlement, je demanderais aux nouveaux élèves de se mettre devant moi et le Professeur Dumbledore. Le choixpeau magique va vous placer dans différentes maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard selon vos qualités, vos défauts et votre caractère. Nous allons commencer par une élève qui nous vient de France qui débute ici en dernière année, Mademoise Granger, veuillez avancer.

Cétait repartie, en général on ne passe qu'une fois sous le choixpeau, et non, pas moi. C'était aussi amusant que perturbant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il m'envoie dans une autre maison que Serpentard. C'est pourquoi quand on mit le choixpeau sur ma tête, je me mis à penser à toutes les choses horribles que j'ai pu faire dans le futur, la guerre, le pouvoir de Voldemort et la mort.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes quelque peu pertubée, je vois en vous une quête de pouvoir, des moments atroces mais aussi des moments intimes.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on voit Harry et Ron dans ma tête ? Je les voyais donc enjoués tous les deux, souriant, et d'un coup, ma mission me revint en tête lorsque je les vis morts.

- Je crois avoir compris, j'espère en tous cas que vous réussirez ce que vous sera donc SERPENTARD !

J'entendis les applaudissements de la table voulu, il n'y avait que les Serpentards qui étaient contents d'avoir une nouvelle.

Je décidais donc de les rejoindre sans le moindre sourire, et je vis Tom, un sourire en coin. Lorsque je voulus m'asseoir à côté de lui, il me répliqua :

- Pour qui tu te prends ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nouvelle et Préfète en chef que tu as l'autorisation de t'asseoir à côté de Tom Jédusor. Va t'asseoir avec les accolytes.

D'accord, je ne m'étais donc pas trompée, mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne me faisait pas peur, je lui souria et m'assis tout de même à côté de lui.

- Cette place n'est pas à toi à ce qu'il me semble. Je m'asseois où je veux, à côté de qui je veux Jédusor.


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas mis de chapitres mais maintenant j'essaierais d'en mettre un tous les jours. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. :)

Chapitre 4 : Les dés sont lancés.

Silence. A présent, tout le monde me fixait. Il devait se demander pour qui je me pprenais pour parler à Jédusor de cette façon. Je m'assis donc, mon rôle était à présent de devenir une très bonne Serpentard donc le jeu commençait dés a présent.

Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Abraxas Malefoy. Je suis également en 7eme année. J'espère que tu t'intégreras vite.

Merci Abraxas. C'est très aimable de ta part.

Je vis Tom la regarder du coin de l'oeil. Il n'avait pas eu le dernier mot et ça le mettait en rogne.

Un problème Tom ? Demandais-je très poliment mais sans le moindre regard.

Non, merci de t'en soucier. Je me demandais juste ce qui avait changer entre le moment où tu me racontais ta vie misérable, de la mort de tes parents jusqu'à ton arrivée ici, et à maintenant où tu te penses supérieure à tout le monde.

Qui te dis que je ne le suis pas. Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille pour que lui-seul puisse l'entendre.

Tu ne me seras jamais supérieure, sache-le. Tu as déjà perdu d'avance si tu crois être meillleure que je ne le suis.

Tu ravaleras bientôt tes paroles, Tom. Au moins, nous avons un point en commun. Ou devrais-je dire deux.

Deux points en commun ? J'aimerais bien les savoir.

A présent, l'attention de tous les élèves et même de certains professeurs était fixée sur nous.

Nous avons tous les deux perdus nos parents, de manière Tragique, je lui dis en le regardant bien dans ses yeux noirs qui fulminait de rage en entendant parler des personnes qui l'avaient abandonné et qu'il avait tué, et deuxièment, nous cherchons tous les deux la gloire et le respect. Nous sommes supérieurs à toutes les personnes présentes ici et à travers le monde.

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux. Que pouvait-elle signifier ? Que j'étais une ennemie à abattre ou bien une personne à garder pour arriver au sommet ? Je ne le savais pas encore mais je venais de me faire accepter par Tom Jédusor. Tant que je gardais cette esprit de conquête et que les gens avaient peur de moi, j'avais son respect. Les dés étaient lancés. Le dîner se fit dans le silence le plus total pour la table Serpentard. Les nouveaux élèves se sentaient de trop. La conversation qu'ils avaient entendu ne les regardait pas et ils le savaient très bien.

Après avoir dîner, Hermione demanda à Abraxas, son nouvel allier, de l'accompagner à ses quartiers, ce qu'il accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre, bien plus grande que celle que j'avais chez mes parents. Les appartements des Préféts devaient être plus grands que le Terrier entier. L'image de cette maison remplie de joie me donna la chair de poule. Il me faudra du temps pour m'habituer a la froideur des Serpentard et à la méchanceté qui devait me rendre respectable et enviable. Moi ? Hermione Granger, je vais devenir la personne la plus detestable au monde. Fantaisiste, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être pas, après tout j'avais plutôt bien joué mon rôle au dîner, mais delà à le faire tous les jours, ce serait une autre chose.

Je décida de redescendre pour m'installer avec un livre près du feu. Jédusor était là, et il m'avait vu. Mon rôle reprenait dès maintenant.

Tom ? Déjà rentré ?

Demain c'est la rentrée, pas de sortir prévu pour ce soir à part la ronde que l'on devra faire tous les deux.

En voyant que je fis la grimace, il rajouta :

Tu sais, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais au moins, nous pourrons discuter de la conversation que nous avons eu au dîner, cela m'a beaucoup interessé. J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus.

Mais avec plaisir Jédusor. Je serais ravie de m'entretenir avec toi. Mais tu n'obtiendras aucune information sur moi désormais.

Bien sur que si, tu es un moulin à paroles. Tu adores parler de toi.

C'est exact, il est vrai que j'adore parler. Et j'adore parler et que l'on m'écoute. J'aime le fait que les gens me regardent avec la peur que je les tue. J'aime quand il me vouvoie et m'accorde de l'importance. J'aime avoir le respect de chaque personne autour de moi alors que personne n'a le mien. J'aime donner des ordres et qu'on les éxècute. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça, n'est-ce pas, Tom ?

Mieux que quicquonque. J'aime la façon dont tu parles. Je pense que nous pourrions faire de grandes choses, mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Malgré cela, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur tes plans, vu que nos plans ont l'air d'avoir des similitudes. Il est temps de faire notre ronde. Tu es prête ?

Bien entendu.

Je m'étais pas dans sa peau pendant quelques minutes. Les dés étaient lancés. Je lui avais clairement dis que mon but était de s'associer à lui. Pour gagner sa confiance. Mais si ce n'était pas que ça ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Et si ..

La ronde se fit assez rapidement. Personne ne sortait dans les couloirs. Jédusor me posa beaucoup de question sur d'où je venais, sur mon histoire et si la mort de mes parents était réelle ou purement imaginée. Je lui racontais l'incendie dans les moindres détails. J'avais lu un article sur les incendies et je me remémorais ce qui était écrit. Il fut donc aisé de lui faire croire tout ce que je voulais. J'avais repris confiance en moi, nous marchions côte à côte et aucune expression ne figurait sur mon visage. Tel un Serpentard. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me posa une autre question :

Dans ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, à propos du respect et de la peur que tu souhaitais imposer aux autres, mais penses-tu à autre chose ? Quelque chose de plus spécifique ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il s'arrêta, cherchant le bon terme.

Veux-tu que les gens te voient comme un maître, qu'ils asservissent ?

Ca y est, il en venait au fait. Je me rapprocha de lui, le fixa et lui déclara, d'un ton qui aurait fait fuir chaque personne.

C'est bien plus que ça, je veux que tout le monde ait peur de moi. Peur de mourir s'ils ne font pas ce que je leur demande, peur de mourir si je suis de mausaise humeur et peur de mourir pour une simple phrase mal dite. Et enfin, je veux qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'ont pas le choix et que s'il le faut, ils doivent mourir pour moi et pour ma simple satisfaction.

Il sourit, pas le sourire de tout le monde, pas le sourire d'une personne heureuse mais ce sourire qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui. Mais je n'étais pas n'importe qui, et il venait de le comprendre.

Sans un mot, nous rentrâmes dans notre salle. Je partis dans ma chambre pour aller chercher le nécessaire pour aller prendre une douche. Quand je redescendis, il était assis dans le canapé, en train de lire. Toutes les filles qui l'auraient vu comme ça se seraient empressées de penser qu'il était magnifique mais la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit était qu'il était grand.

Il me fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour finir de me préparer pour la nuit. Quand je sortis, il était toujours là. Toujours avec le même livre dont je n'avais jamais vu le titre. Nous étions tous les deux accros de lecture mais je ne pense que l'on lise les mêmes livres. Les siens paraissaient toujours plus noirs et il avait toujours dans ses yeux cette lueur qui pourrait me faire peur. Cette lueur de vengeance, cette lueur de pouvoir et on pouvait aussi lire dans ses yeux que cela lui plaisait.

Je compris que j'avais été démasquée, il me regardait.

Eh bien Granger, on ne t'a pas appris à ne pas fixer les gens.

Je me demandais ce qu'était le livre que tu lisais.

Ce livre comme tu dis, est un des plus grands livres de magie noire. En entendant ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, il se pourrait qu'un jour tu le lises. Mais pas maintenant.

Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Tu penses peut-être que tu es le seul à être à l'aise avec la magie noire, tu te trompes, si tu savais.

Les images de la guerre en dernière année me vinrent à l'esprit. Il n'y avait pas eu que de simples sorts durant ce moment. Elle avait à contre-coeur prononcé les sorts impardonnables.

Sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Tom.

Il ne répondit pas. Il la regardait partir. A quoi pensait-elle durant ce moment d'absence. Elle avait fait du mal et il le sentait. Il saurait ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette jeune femme. Il se remit à lire mais à chaque fois qu'il lisait un sort, il s'imaginait Hermione le prononcer. Il sentait qu'elle n'en était pas capable, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, il l'a vit sortir de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Quand elle le vit, elle se sentit immédiatement génée mais en se rappelant de son rôle, elle lui sourit avec beaucoup de charme.

Bonjour Tom, bien dormi ?

Merveilleusement bien.

Elle repartit directement dans sa chambre, quand elle fut hors du champ de vision de Jédusor, elle se mit à rougir. Une seule personne l'avait vraiment vu nu. Mais ça ne l'avait pas autant génée.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts, ils décendirent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Tout le monde les regardait. Mais dès qu'ils virent cela, ils firent baisser les yeux de tout le monde rien qu'avec leur regard. Ils étaient puissants, ils le savaient. Mais ils étaient encore plus puissants ensemble.

Bonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

J'aimerais aussi savoir votre avis ou vos questions si vous en avez.

Bonne lecture :)


	6. Chapter 6

Donc, voila un nouveau chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais je vous promets que le prochain sera beaucoup mieux.

J'attends toujours quelques reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire ou de ce chapitre en particulier et merci à ceux qui l'ont fait au dernier chapitre ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Dans la douche, j'avais beaucoup réfléchis à cette grandeur qui me faisait au moins autant peur que ça m'attirait. Je me suis aussi demandée ce que je faisais ici, je commençai à oublier mon ancienne vie. Je savais bien que je ne retournerais jamais à cette époque, d'un côté, ce n'était pas plus mal vu que je ne me rappelais pas ce qu'il y avait de vraiment bien là-bas.

Durant toute la nuit, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. Et se fût comme ça durant plusieurs nuits et plusieurs semaines. Les cours avaient repris depuis maintenant 3 semaines. Après avoir été acceptée par la maison Serpentard, il n'y avait eu aucune autre conversation avec Tom, donc aucun rapprochement, en revanche nous marchions souvent côte à côte. J'avais aussi rencontré quelques disciples de Tom, qui devinrent aussi les miens. Disciples ? Depuis quand est-ce que je parlais comme ça ? Aucune idée.

En tout cas, j'avais parlé avec tous les Serpentards et je m'entendais bien avec eux. Notamment avec Abraxas. Nous étions assez proches, je ne le voyais pas en tant qu'ami, personne n'était ami avec moi réellement, mais certains espéraient l'être. Dommage pour eux. Mais Abraxas ne l'avait pas compris comme ça, il me regardait avec insistance, je ne baissais d'ailleurs jamais les yeux, montrant que je n'étais pas faible, mais il voyait ça comme un jeu. Une fois, la seule fois, il en avait presque oublié ma supériorité en me raccompagnant à mes appartements parce que je lui avais demandé.

- Hermione, tu sais, je pense souvent à toi. Je te trouve très belle et très gentille, en tout cas avec moi. Et je voulais savoir si..

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi sans finir sa phrase, dommage, j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce qu'il avait pu inventer. Je me remis très droite, le regardant fixement. Et dis avec un sourire mesquin :

- Premièrement Malefoy, on ne pense pas souvent à moi, on doit penser tout le temps à moi. Deuxièmement, tu ne dois pas penser que je suis très belle pour pouvoir avoir une chance avec moi, tu dois ne voir que moi et enfin, je ne suis pas sympa, tu n'es pas mon ami, tu es une personne à qui je donne des ordres et qui éxècute sans broncher. Envie ou pas.

- Bien sur, princesse.

" Princesse ? " Je me mis à rire. Un rire sans émotion. Un rire qui lui fit peur. "Décidément, tu t'y prends vraiment très mal. Je ne suis pas une simple princesse. Je suis Ta Reine. La personne à qui tu dois le respect le plus total. Maintenant, fiche-le-camp, et n'oublie jamais ce que je viens de te dire. Et garde ce petit discours pour une simple fille. Ce que je ne serai jamais. Compris ?

Il hocha lentement la tête. N'osant pas bouger. J'aperçus Tom, le sourire en coin, derrière Abraxas. Il m'ouvrit la porte de notre salle commune, acte digne d'un vrai gentleman.

- Merci Tom, et Abraxas, prends exemple, cela te sera utile.

- N'as-tu donc pas entendu Malefoy ? On t'a gentiment dit de dégager, tu n'as pas ta place ici. Sur ce, je te souhaite une mauvaise nuit.

Ce fût la seule et unique fois que Abraxas me vit comme une simple personne. Lorsque je m'assis dans le canapé, je ferma doucement les yeux en me détendant. Et Tom entra.

- J'ai besoin d'encore quelques preuves pour te faire pleinement confiance. Mais je pense désormais que tu ferais une fidèle alliée. Partante Hermione ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Après un court silence. Il se mit à rire. Le même rire qu'avait eu Hermione avec Abraxas. Il se prit rapidement, et passa près de moi.

- Au fait Hermione, tu es magnifique. Je ne comprends que ce sombre idiot puisse voir quelqu'un d'autre quand tu es là.

Et il rejoignit sa chambre, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

* * *

J'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre mais l'histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Donc voici la suite, et donc je me suis qu'un chapitre tous les deux jours ce serait bien. :)

vampirenessi : Oui, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était court mais je me fais pardonner avec celui-là ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! :D

lizs : En fait, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle fera. Après même si j'avais des idées, je ne les dirais pas. Je ne suis toujours pas sur. Mais j'avance ! :D

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les Horcruxes.

Ma nuit fût sans cauchemars, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une de mes nuits n'avait pas été aussi douce et calme. En me levant, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper.

- Hum.. Hermione, t'es là ?

Je m'avançais et vit Tom planté devant ma porte. Il souriait. Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Il souriait vraiment.

- J'ose esperer que tu as bien dormi.

- Oui, merci. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

- Eh bien, les professeurs me demandent la raison de ton absence de deux jours.

- Deux jours ? Tu te moques de moi ? J'étais en cours hier.

- Tu as très bien dormi alors. Tu as dormi deux jours entiers. Tu devais vraiment être très fatiguée. Je te laisse te préparer. Nous devons parler.

Deux jours ? C'était impossible. J'irai voir le professeur Dumbledore pour m'excuser. Mais de quoi voulait-il me parler ? Des cours que j'avais loupé ? Sûrement.

Il me fallut donc une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour me préparer normalement. J'avais bien sur regardé l'heure et la date à laquelle nous étions. Comme il faisait nuit, je m'habillais aussi simplement que si j'étais chez moi. D'ailleurs, c'est où chez moi ? Aucune idée. Tant pis, j'y penserai plus tard. Lorsque j'entrepris de descendre, je vis Tom m'attendre un livre à la main. L'air tout à fait serein. Voir même heureux. Heureux ? Non, j'avais trop dormi. Je n'avais plus les idées en place.

- Me voici. Tu veux me parler de quoi ?

- De ma découverte. Je n'en ai parlé à personne mais je veux connaître ton avis. C'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel, de merveilleux !

Non, je ne m'étais pas trompée, il était vraiment heureux.

- Très bien. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Que dirais-tu de devenir immortelle ?

- Immortelle hein ? Voilà une idée intéressante.

- Je suis allée me promener dans la réserve cette nuit et j'ai commencé à lire un livre sur l'immortalité de certaines sorciers. Je suis tombé sur un mot, les "Horcruxes". Je crois avoir compris à peu près ce que c'est mais j'ai besoin de demander à l'un des professeurs.

- Tu comptes demander des informations à un Professeur ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. Si tu lui parles d'immortalité, il va te prendre pour un fou. Il va comprendre tes intentions. Ne fait pas ça. Et puis, à qui pourrais-tu demander ? Le Professeur Dumbledore est un génie, il comprendra forcément. Et le Professeur Dippet te fera renvoyer.

- Et si je demandais à un Professeur qui aime la gloire et qui vénère les grands sorciers. Le Professeur Slughorn fera tout à fait l'affaire. De toute façon nous devons le voir ce soir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre Tom, il n'est pas si bête que tu le penses. Et puis, pourquoi ce soir ?

- Il fait une sorte de petite fête, pour le groupe de Slug. Sa fête de rentrée. Une soirée ennuyante mais comme ça je pourrais le questionner après que tout le monde soit parti, sauf toi et moi.

- Très bien. Je retourne me changer. Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant.

De manière très enfantine, je lui tirais la langue et lui fit l'un de mes plus beaux sourires. Et étrangement, il répondit à mon sourire.

Je m'habillais élégamment. Une robe de soirée était apparu d'un coup dans mes affaires. Une robe noire bustier qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle était magnifique et mettait mon corps en valeur. Après m'être légèrement maquillée de noir, je descendis et vis Tom dans un costume habillé qui lui allait vraiment très bien. Je glissa mon bras sous le sien et nous partîmes en direction de cette petite fête, qui s'annonçait plutôt bien.

- Miss Granger, Mr Jédusor, je suis si heureux de vous voir. Vous venez ensemble ? Que vous êtes beaux tous les deux. Entrez donc, il ne manquait plus que vous. Vous allez pouvoir faire une très belle entrée, comme toujours, Mr Jédusor.

Après quelques heures, de longues heures consacrées à tom principalement et moi, contre toute attente. Le professeur me demanda donc la raison de mon absence. Je lui répondis en rigolant que j'avais dormi durant deux jours sans m'en apercevoir. Il rigola étrangement. Enfin, comme à son habitude et me fixa. Il comprit vite son erreur quand Tom le regarda froidement. Slughorn baissa les yeux rapidement. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre Tom, mais encore moins contre Tom et sa cavalière. Il nous fît de nombreux compliments. Tous très lourds mais que nous acceptions volontiers en regardant les autres élèves d'un air supérieur. Dès lors que la soirée toucha à son terme, tous les élèves commencèrent à remercier Slughorn et partirent. Nous fûmes les deux seuls à regarder les photos en les commentant indifféremment. Le Professeur vint vers nous timidement.

- Alors, mes enfants, vous êtes encore là ?

- Oui, nous regardions les photos de vos anciens élèves. Certains ont très bien réussi leur vie. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oh oui, en général les élèves qui passent par ce club réussissent très bien leur vie et m'envoient des messages régulièrement.

- Ce sont en quelques sortes des trophées. N'est-ce pas Monsieur ?

- Un peu. Mais vous devriez partir. Il se fait tard. Vous devriez déjà être dans vos chambres en train de dormir.

- En fait j'avais une question. J'aurai voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des Horcruxes ?

Slughorn à reculer. Il était effrayé.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? Et comment savez-vous qu'ils existent ?

- J'étais sur que vous pourriez m'informez, vous êtes un sorcier brillant, et je pensais que vous le plus apte à repondre à cette question.

Tom était très fort. Il faisait des compliments à Slughorn qui, bien entendu, gobait tout. Quel naïf !

- C'est de la magie très noire, Tom. Je ne suis pas sur que cela vous serve à quelque chose.

- Ma curiosité a été plus forte que ma rationalité.

- Très bien. Un Horcruxe est un objet dans lequel on peut mettre un morceau de son âme.

- Couper son âme ?

- Oui, on peut couper son âme en deux.

- Et comment fait-on ?

- Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse, ou que vous la trouverez tous les deux. Je ne devrais pas vous en dire plus mais l'acte qui divise l'âme en deux est contre nature.

- Et en sept fois ?

- Sept ? Mais Tom, l'acte de mort est déjà horrible alors le fait de tuer sept fois n'est pas envisageable. Oh non, je n'aurais pas du vous dire ça. De toute façon, vous devez partir. Il se fait tard. Bonne nuit les enfants. Bien que vous n'en ayez sûrement pas besoin Miss Granger vu la nuit de deux jours que vous avez faite.

Il essayait plus ou moins de détendre l'atmosphère.

- En effet, Monsieur. Bonne nuit et merci beaucoup.

- Merci à vous. Monsieur Jédusor, Miss Granger, vous devez me promettre de ne jamais faire sortir cette discussion de cette salle.

- Bien entendu. Au revoir.

Alors que l'on sortait de la salle, Tom me regarda d'un air victorieux. Il avait enfin sa réponse. Pour être immortel, il fallait tuer. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Et enfin de compte, ça n'allait apparemment pas me poser de problème non plus. Nous marchâmes alors de manière déterminée et alors, je sentais que la nuit allait être longue.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, vous savez, il est écrit depuis vendredi soir mais quand je l'ai réecrit sur mon pc, mon pc a beugué, et il a beugué à chaque fois que j'ai voulu l'écrire. Donc je me suis dis qu'il y avait un problème avec le chapitre, du coup, j'ai fais quelques modifs ! Enjoy !

:)

Tentaculegirl67 : Eh oui, on connait tous bien le professeur Slughorn et sa langue bien trop pendue ! :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Une Chambre des Secrets pas si secrète que ça..

Tom et moi avions parlé toute la nuit et avions bu quelques verres, ce qui le faisait beaucoup parler.

- Tom, si on en croit ce que Slughorn a dit, il faut tuer, rien de plus simple pour toi, j'ose espérer. Alors, comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Puis-je vraiment te faire confiance Hermione ?

- Tu sais très bien que oui. Arrête de me poser cette question.

- Bien, sais-tu que je suis le descendant de Serpentard lui-même ?

- Bien sur que oui et je sais aussi que tu parles Fourchelang.

- Personne n'est au courant de ça. Qui es-tu Hermione Granger pour savoir tout ça alors que tu viens d'arriver ?

- Ta plus fidèle alliée et la personne qui te connais le plus.

- Je suppose donc que tu connais l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets ?

Il attendit mon hochement de tête pour continuer. Il cherchait à savoir comment je pouvais bien savoir tout ça. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. D'où me venaient toutes ces informations ? Encore une fois, je n'en avais aucune idée. Comment pouvais-je savoir ça alors que je venais d'arriver à Poudlard et que ma seule famille avant était mon précepteur qui m'avait tout appris. Mais il ne m'avait jamais parlé de tout ça. J'avais plus important pour l'instant.

"Il existe un basilic à l'intérieur. Il se déplace rapidement. Avec un seul regard il peut tuer n'importe qui le regardant dans les yeux.

- Où est placée son entrée ? Et comment fais-tu pour rentrer dedans ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? C'est intéressant.

Il me regarda pour être sûr que je ne mentais pas. Bien sur que je mentais, je savais très bien où elle était mais pour qu'il garde cette confiance en moi, il devait bien en savoir plus que moi. Sinon, il me verrait plus comme une rivale que comme une alliée et à partir de là, je ne vivrais plus longtemps.

- Aurais-tu peur que j'y aille avant toi Tom si je savais où elle était ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Nous allons y aller ensemble.

- Tu viens de me dire que le basilic peut tuer chaque personne qu'il regarde, et si je le regarde , même brièvement, il va me tuer.

- Non, il suffit que je lui demande. Il m'écoutera. Je te le promets.

Nous parlâmes de ça encore quelques heures, mais à mesure que l'on parlait, on se rapprochait. Les verres que nous buvions en parlant aidaient beaucoup. Durant un long silence, chacun détailla le corps de l'autre. Son regard sur moi me troublait. Je n'avais jamais remarqué sa vraie beauté. Non pas le sourire du gentil garçon qui faisait glousser toutes les filles mais le côté machiavélique du mauvais garçon qui peut promettre de vous emmener dans tous les pays, et de conquérir chacun d'eux.

Ses yeux noirs faisaient plonger chaque personne qui essayait d'y entrer. Sa bouche fine et ses lèvres légères donnaient envie de les embrasser doucement. Son buste fort et musclé, tout comme ses bras donnaient envie de s'y engouffrer. Ses mains capables de morts comme d'une infinie tendresse. Cet homme était un paradoxe à lui tout seul.

Mais son coeur ? Battait-il vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être caché au fond de cet organe dont il n'avait, apparemment, aucun usage ? Il vit mon regard s'arrêtait sur cette partie de son corps qu'il cachait. Il reprit donc la parole :

- Hermione, bien que j'adore sentir les regards des gens sur moi, le tien me déstabilise. Que cherches-tu ?

- Ton cœur.

J'avais dis tellement rapidement de peur de dire une bêtise que je n'étais pas sur qu'il avait compris. Son regard changea, il ne devint aucunement agressif malgré ce que je pensais. J'avais le droit de lui dire des choses comme ça. Moi, seulement moi.

- Mon cœur est hors de portée pour n'importe qui.

- Tom, il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit que je n'étais pas n'importe qui.

J'avais prononcé cette phrase en me levant, m'approchant de lui et en m'asseyant très prés de lui.

- Est-ce que toutes les personnes peuvent faire ça ?

Je le fixa dans les yeux. M'approcha et effleura ses fines lèvres. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me repousse donc je m'étais reculée mais à la seconde suivante, j'avais attérit sur ses genoux et il m'embrassait passionnément. J'avais cru remarqué cette lueur de désir passer au fond de ses yeux mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Lorsque le baiser fut interrompu, je m'éloigna. Nous savions que dix secondes de plus nous auraient fait perdre toute rationalité.

- Je ne suis pas une fille facile, Tom. Et puis, les élèves vont bientôt se réveiller. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller ouvrir cette chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se leva d'un bond, et se mit à sourire. Il me fit marcher jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Il me regarda. Il n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire. Il prononça quelques mots en Fouchelang et tout se mit à bouger. Lorsque ça s'arrêta, on pu enfin voir un trou, suivit d'une sorte de long toboggan.

On s'avança vers celui-ci.

Tom avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Il me prit la main et nous plongeâmes.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini !

Vous savez quand vous écrivez et que plusieurs personnes lisent mais ne mettent aucun commentaire en donnant son avis, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de continuer. Enfin bref. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire et puis je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien vous révéler certaines choses quand même ;)

Bonne lecture ! :D

The Great Victoria Grant : Merci beaucoup ! J'aime pas quand les choses sont trop lentes, on perd vite l'envie d'écrire et pour les lecteurs, on perd vite l'envie de lire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :D

BrunasseLucile : Eh bien, oui ça devient chaud entre eux. Faut bien, sinon ce serait pas drôle ;) Tu vas peut-être comprendre un peu pourquoi Hermione perd la mémoire dans ce chapitre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

tentaculegirl67 : En fait, je t'ai pas dis, mais ça parle aussi de Star Wars ! ;) Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Révélations.

Alors que nous nous arrivions devant une porte, Tom se mit à parler Fourchelang. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché la main. Mon coeur battait deux fois plus vite que la normale. J'avais plus ou moins peur de se que je pourrais trouver dans cette chambre. Je savais que je la connaissais, pas dans cette vie mais dans celle d'avant. Je réflechissais beaucoup plus vite, jusqu'à que des bribes de mémoires fusent dans ma tête. Harry. Basilic. Journal. Ginny. Tom.

Je m'étais arrêtée, Tom me lança un regard confus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je revoyais tout ça. Mais même si je me souvenais de ces noms, je ne savais pas qui ils étaient.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. On en parlera en revenant, si tu veux bien.

Il hocha la tête et nous continuâmes à avancer. Je connaissais cet endroit, on m'en avait parlé. Encore des souvenirs. Cela commençait à m'enerver de ne pas savoir d'où je pouvais connaître tout ça.

Nous avancions encore, je voyais les têtes de basilic en pierres placés autour de nous. Tom avança plus vite, je cru reconnaître l'entrée de la chambre du basilic.

- Tom, es-tu sur de toi ? Es-tu entièrement sur qu'il ne pourra pas me tuer ?

- Il te connait déjà.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je ne suis jamais venue ici.

- En fait, si. Et moi aussi. On en parlera plus tard, promis.

Alors là, je n'y comprenais plus rien. Même avec ce Harry, je n'étais jamais venue ici. Tom recommença à parler Fourchelang, et la trappe du basilic s'ouvrit. Il sortit. Il était vraiment magnifique, tellement grand. Un vrai tueur.

Alors que Tom continuait à lui parler, le serpent se retourna vers moi, et je cru comprendre qu'il lui demandait ce que je faisais là. Je n'osais toujours pas le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Regarde-le !

Ce n'était pas qu'une simple phrase, Tom m'ordonnais de le regarder.

- Aie confiance en moi.

Bien sur que oui, j'avais confiance en lui, je serais même prête à risquer ma vie pour lui. Et c'était ce que je faisais maintenant. Je leva la tête, croisa le regard du basilic. Et rien. Il ne se passa rien. Tom se mit a rire. Et je le suivis. C'était merveilleux. Tom aussi avait confiance en moi, sinon, il aurait demandé ai basilic de me tuer. Il lui parla longtemps jusqu'au moment où le basilic se mit à avancer. C'était parti, la première victime serait tuer aujourd'hui. Tom me reprit la main, et nous repartîmes vers notre salle.

- Nous sommes samedi. Nous allons pouvoir parler longuement Hermione. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois te reveler.

- Très bien. Alors partons maintenant.

Lorsque nous atteignâmes notre salle, il s'installa en face de moi.

- Hermione, je sais que tu viens du futur. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu ne viens pas de là-bas.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Même moi je ne me rappelles presque plus de rien.

- C'est moi qui t'aies envoyé là-bas. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Et ne me coupe pas. Tu ne t'appelais pas Hermione Granger, mais cela ne sert à rien que tu le saches. Depuis notre première année à Poudlard, nous pensions aux mêmes choses, nous parlions de nos projets. Tu étais la seule à qui je me confiais, et la seule qui me connaissais pleinement. Nous étions amis jusqu'en sixième année où j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur moi et sur ce que je deviendrais. Si je serais la personne dont tout le monde aurait peur ou si j'avais échoué. C'est donc pour ça que nous avions decidé de t'envoyer dans le futur où tu aurais tout recommencer à zéro. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pensé aux répercussions, en redevenant un bébé, tu m'aurais oublié et tu aurais oublié ta mission. Je ne pensais donc jamais te revoir. Je ne t'oubliais pas et je ne t'aurais jamais oublié mais j'avais arrêté d'espérer que tu reviennes. Mais tu es là, et au début je n'étais pas sur que ce soit toi. Tu as changé physiquement. Mais tu es vraiment là. Tu es revenue. Pour toi, il aurait fallu 18 ans pour revenir alors qu'il n'a suffit que d'une année pour moi. Mais au moment où j'ai pensé aux répercussions, il était trop tard. Tu n'étais plus près de moi. Quand j'ai vu qu'une nouvelle était inscrite en septième année, j'ai pensé que c'était toi, mais comme je ne te reconnaissais plus, je n'en étais pas sur. Mais tu es revenue vers moi. Tu m'as montré qui tu étais. Donc je t'ai reconnu. Te souviens-tu de quoi que ce soit ?

- Je.. Certains souvenirs me reviennent de temps en temps. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tellement surprenant. Je suis partie pour une mission et je reviens pour une autre mission.

- Une autre mission ?

-Dans mon autre vie, celle dans laquelle tu m'as envoyé. Je suis devenue amie avec certaines personnes.. Je ne me souviens plus trop qui. Mais je crois que le but de ma mission était de te détruire en venant ici. Quand nous étions dans la chambre, des images me sont revenues. Un certain Harry, une Ginny et un journal.

- C'est déjà un bon début. Il faut que l'on sache si cette mission a quand même servie à quelque chose. Il faudrait que tu arrives à te rappeler de choses qui sont arrivées là-bas. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fallu que toi, tu viennes me détruire ?

- Une guerre. Tu te battais avec des personnes, des Mangemorts, ç'est ça. Contre Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un adolescent vient faire dans tout cela ?

- Je ne sais pas Tom, je ne m'en souviens pas.

- J'ai une idée. Ouvre ton esprit. On va essayer la Legilimencie.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur moi. Je ne tenta pas de résister. Il pouvait tout voir de moi, de lui et de toutes les personnes autour de nous.

Cela commença par mes parents, enfin, ceux que j'avais avant. Ma rencontre avec Harry et Ron. L'histoire d'Harry, du meurtre de ses parents par Tom, de l'enfant qui a survécu. Et puis il vît toutes mes années d'école, de la recherche des Horcruxes, de Ron, de ma première fois avec lui, et il s'arrêta au moment où il se vit.

- Je ressemblerais vraiment à ça ?

- Il semble que oui.

- Tu as eu quelqu'un d'autre que moi là-bas.

- Je ne te connaissais pas Tom.

Il me regarda froidement. Je l'avais apparemment trahis.

- Tom, j'ai une question, qu'étions-nous ? Des amis, des meilleurs amis, ou étions-nous plus que ça ?

- Nous étions plus que ça Hermione.

* * *

Encore un chapitre, et j'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour écrire le prochain. :D


End file.
